A Mother's Day Surprise
by DomsWritersBlock
Summary: Sam and Jason celebrate Mother's Day together


**A/N: I've written this a long time ago, and I have always wanted to put it up for fans of JaSam. Mother's day was awhile ago I know but still, Mother's everywhere should be celebrated every day. Comments, Reviews and opinions are truly appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Sam woke up to the sun glaring at her through her bedroom window, a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she spread across the bed and stretched her limbs. She threw her covers off of her and entered into the bathroom: brushing her teeth and washing the morning goo from her eyes. Sam glanced down at her left hand and smiled brightly at her wedding ring, and remembered how they found a way back to each other.<p>

_She was given her first case by a married man who wanted to find out if his wife was cheating on him or not. She gathered her information on her suspect and found out she was at the Metro Court. Sam waited in the lounge pretending to be absorbed in an interesting tabloid about Brangelina, when her suspect appeared. The red head walked passed Sam towards the desk and spoke to one of the employees. She watched patiently as the suspect nodded her head and walked in the direction the employee pointed to. Sam proceeded to follow after the suspect keeping her distance so she wouldn't be noticed. She stopped for a brief moment when she realized she was in a spa but continued to follow the red head into the women's locker room. Sam caught the woman's attention and started up conversation but that only bought Sam a little time. She strips down to her underwear and wraps herself in a robe then turns to continue her conversation with the woman only to realize the woman had disappeared. Sam walks quickly out of the woman's locker room and searches for the suspect. She sees the red head leave a room and quietly tiptoe her way to the hotel room the suspect had left. Sam opens the door cautiously and peeks her head in, she inspects the room but stops abruptly when she hears voices coming from outside in the hall. She dashes into the bathroom and hides in the shower. She grips onto the camera that she had slipped into the pocket of her robe and prepares to get a picture of the red head and her secret lover. She hears the voices come closer her heart accelerates. Then there's a silence, a hand reaches into the shower to turn the knob, Sam's jaw dropped and her breathing stops. All she could hear was the thump of her heart but then she heard the screaming of her suspect and her girlfriend standing next to her. Sam snaps back to life and captures a picture of her suspect with her lover she shoves the camera in her robe pocket and prepares to run but she is stopped by a strong grip on her sleeve, she wiggles her arm free of the robe and runs out of the room towards the balcony she sees a fires cape and quickly tries to climb down but she hears the shouting coming close towards her. She looks down and sees Jason on the phone relief hit her heart.  
><em>

"_Jason! Catch" She shouted breathlessly. He looked up confused, just as she had let go of the fire escape. Her eyes had been closed when she jumped, but they opened when she realized he caught her in time. Adrenaline still raced through her veins when she said "We gotta get out of here fast…go!" She demanded. Jason glanced at her, questions consuming his eyes but he obeyed her order and took off. They didn't speak as they made their way toward the familiar pent house and into the elevator. Elevator music played while Sam glanced up and watched as the numbers slowly went up, she bit her bottom lip as she tried to keep her focus away from the fact that she was in her bra and underwear in Jason's arms. Jason tried to distract himself from gazing up Sam's legs to her navel and then her nearly exposed breasts. When they reached Jason's floor Sam was eager to get out of his arms.  
>"I think it's safe to say that you can put me down now." Sam said with a small awkward laugh. Jason looked at her embarrassed.<br>"Oh…right..sorry." Jason mumbled. He reluctantly slipped his arm from underneath her thighs. She nodded a thank you as he opened the door to the pent house and allowed her to walk ahead of him. She turned around to look at him.  
>"Weird night huh?" Sam asked awkwardly playing with her hands. Jason cocked an eyebrow at her.<br>"Weird doesn't begin to describe it." Jason said walking towards her, he handed her his jacket and she took it hesitantly. He watched patiently as she covered herself with his leather jacket, for a split second he wished he could be wrapped around her almost bare body. "So are you going to tell me why you were wet and hanging off a fire escape?" Jason asked curiously, he took a seat next to her and waited for her to tell him what happened. She sat Indian style and took a deep breath.  
>"So this guy hires me because he wants me to catch his wife cheating. That's the last thing he wants but it's the nature of the business right , so I wind up following her to the Metro Court and I find out that she got a spa appointment, so naturally… I would make one for myself which explains why I was in a robe, because I had to get out of my clothes …Which was a good thing because it landed me in the locker room and I was able to strike up conversation." Sam stops to make sure Jason is following and he nods for her to continue she takes another breath.<br>"I turn around for a second and she's gone." Sam said surprised still "I'm like where...where'd she go?" Sam shrugged her shoulders and answered her own question. "Ok…there she is...she's going through the back door." Sam said pointing. "So I follow her in my robe, of course up to her room, I wait there for like two minute she's in and then out she leaves really quick… I wind up picking the lock I'm in the room I look around to see if there is anything I can find then she comes back." Sam said surprised again Jason laughs at her expression. "So, I wind up running into the bathroom, then she comes into the bathroom, I jump into the shower. She puts her hand in the shower to turn the water on. She pulls back the curtain and scre-sreams bloody murder and then her girlfriend comes in." Sam stops and looks at Jason's confused and humorous expression._

"_Wai-wait…her girlfriend?" he asked scratching his neck, Sam closed her eyes briefly before answering.  
>"Yes her girlfriend as in lover, so thankfully I have the camera around my neck and I was able to snap a picture for hubby… but girlfriend tries to snatch the camera off of me." Sam says with a sigh, she inhaled again and continued the story. "She like…were kind of in a wrestle, she grabs the sleeve of my robe pulls it, I wiggle out of her grip. And now I'm in my underwear." She said embarrassed, she caught a glimpse of Jason's body tensing. "And then I got to jump out of the bathroom window and like magic there you are…nice timing by the way." Sam says with a relieved chuckle.<br>"What if I wasn't…there?" Jason asked curiously, trying to hide the hint of worry and jealousy in his voice, Sam didn't notice.  
>"Well you were and that's really all that matters." She replied with a thankful smile. "And...I've been kind of thinking about it… if some stranger was in my bathroom I'd probably attack them too. All that matters I got my picture that is it." Sam sighed with relief. "And since I am safe thanks to your help….I should be heading home." Sam said getting up from the couch. Jason quickly got up and followed her to the door.<br>"Sam I don't know…the angry girlfriend might have followed us." Jason said persuasively biting his bottom lip so he could stop himself from smiling at his stupid attempt to make her stay. Sam's hand held onto the door knob and debated she couldn't help but laugh at his lazy attempt to get her to stay.  
>"And…it's raining…and you're in your underwear." He reminded her by gazing up and down her body. She couldn't help but blush.<br>"Thank you I'm really grateful for the rescue but I think the danger's passed and besides…I can just…borrow some of Spinelli's clothes and call a cab…and I'll be on my way." Sam said with a small smile, she quickly jogged up the stairs. Jason watched her retreating form disappear into Spinelli's room. He ran his hands over his face. What the hell was he doing, stop thinking about her! he shouted in his mind. Jason so was so consumed in his thoughts that he didn't hear Sam come down the stairs, she was dressed in Spinelli's tan baggy shorts and a black shirt.  
>"Can you thank Spinelli for me?" Sam asked.<br>"Yeah…yeah of course. And he's going to be happy that you solved your first case." Jason said pointing out the good part about the evening. She nodded but dropped her head.  
>"Well I think he might be the only one excited, I don't want to tell this guy that his wife was caught cheating on him." Sam said lifting her head to look up at Jason.<br>"Sometimes it's better not to ask a question if you don't want to hear the answer." Jason said shoving his hands into his pocket.  
>"WOW that was almost profound if I actually really thought you believed it. But you always want the truth even if it hurts." Sam said pointing at him. Jason sighed and looked down for a brief moment.<br>"I just got the truth…and I really have no idea what to do with it." Jason said hesitantly. He walked over towards the glass doors that lead out on the balcony. Sam slowly followed after him and hopped onto the pool table, she ran her fingers through her hair.  
>"I'm just going to go out on a limb here and guess that Claudia's the reason that you have that look on your face." Sam said rubbing her lips together Jason pinched his lips with his thumb and index finger before answering her.<br>"Yeah…and some other stuff." Jason said hesitantly. He didn't want to unleash his burden on to her like everyone was doing to him. But everyone's problems were pretty much his, that's how he saw it anyway.  
>"Well the last time we spoke you said you weren't sure if you had proof, whether or not she was involved in Michael's shooting.<br>"I still don't but… now I am convinced. When I got the drop on Jerry that he was in the parking garage I was going to take him for a drive and try to get some answers. I pushed the remote to his car and his car exploded." He stopped when he saw Sam about to say something but she didn't. "Now...right before the car exploded he said I wasn't going to like what he had to tell me. Something about the way he said that to me," Sam interrupted  
>"And of course Jerry's gone… any leads?" She asked with a sigh. Jason bit his lip and shook his head.<br>"Nothing." He said disappointed.  
>"Is there any situation where this guy can't get out of?" Sam asked agitated. Jason shook his head annoyed. He moved closer to the pool table and leaned against it closing the little gap between them.<br>"I know…and it's unbelievable….Jerry could be anywhere at this point and he's the only one who can confirm the truth about Claudia." He ran his hand through his hair. Sam sighed and closed her eyes briefly.  
>"Please…tell me you didn't get off that gurney and go after him…please tell me you stayed long enough for a doctor to check you out Jason." She said examining him. She saw the cut on his forehead. Without thinking she touched it, he winced but didn't back away from her touch. She stared at him for a moment before looking away.<br>"Sam I'm fine." Jason said trying to calm his heart that had accelerated just from her touch.  
>"You always say that…"He interrupted her.<br>"I'm fine…I was good enough to catch you from the building…"  
>"You had no choice…I would have crushed you…"<br>"Ha...yea right." He nudged her with his shoulder. She giggled a little, for the next hour Jason unloads all of his problems onto Sam and she listens intently about Carly and the baby, Sonny and Jax putting him as the referee and Michael. _

"_I'm sorry." Jason begins to apologize.  
>"For what?" Sam asked looking at her feet that dangled while she sat on the pool table.<br>"For releasing all of my problems on you." He answered guiltily before avoiding her stare.  
>"Jason…that's what…that's what friends… are for." She replied cautiously. "People always come to you with their problems that you see as yours and you try to fix it no questions asked. But when it comes to yourself...you hardly ask anyone to lift a finger so…I feel honored when you ask for my opinion or need me to listen to your problems …I honestly don't mind." Sam said. Her hand accidently brushed against his and she moved it an inch away. Jason looked back at her now he wasn't sure what to say, he missed their friendship more than anything, but there was something else that he missed more. He ignored her confused stare, as he grabbed her hand and massaged her knuckles with his thumb. Just to touch her hand made his heart ache to touch more of her body. Jason then turned her hand over so her palm was revealed and began to kiss it tenderly. His lips then traveled passed her wrist, and moved up her arm, he peeled back the shirt to kiss her collar bone then her neck. The trail of kisses that he left, felt like a burning flame across her skin. Jason's lips pressed against her chin, her lips quivered when she felt his breathing caressing her lips. Sam parted them to speak, but he took a hold of them with his lips. His hands rest at her neck and her arms found their way around his waist. He stepped closer stepping between her legs closing the empty space. She felt herself falling back slowly onto the pool table his lips glued to hers following her movement he leaned further onto her. She knew if he let go her lips and allowed herself to inhale she would be able to think more clearly but right now her heart, mind, and body were fighting for him to take her right here and now. He removed his lips from hers and allowed his hands to roam up her shirt. She finally was able to breathe. But feeling his hands explore her body and the warm familiar touch, was making her forget what she was about to say.<br>_

"_Jason." She whispered. He didn't hear her she almost didn't want him to. "Jason!" she said louder. He looked up at her. "I can't do this." She said shaking her head. He slowly removed himself from her and straightens up.  
>"Sam I'm..." He tried to apologize he ran his hand through his hair. Sam looked at him one last time her body was pleading with her but a part of her heart and mind was lecturing her for allowing herself to be so vulnerable and weak around him. She pushed passed him and rushed out of the pent house before he could convince her to stay. Jason walked over to the open door and slammed it shut. He was disappointed in himself, after that kiss he knew he wanted Sam, not just physically but emotionally. He wanted that intimacy. He knew he should probably leave her alone to gather her thoughts but he didn't want to. It's not about what you want he yelled at himself. He picked up a glass cup that sat on his desk and threw it across the room. What the hell was he thinking?<br>Sam made it back to the P.I. office building and drove her car home. After she parked her car and headed to the doors that lead to her pent house she stopped abruptly. There he was standing drenched from the rain that poured on them.  
>"Jason….what are you doing here?" She shouted agitated. She looked at his matted and what used to be blonde hair, as he walked towards her.<br>"Sam…I wanted to apologize." He started, but stopped when he realized that she was walking passed him towards the doors to her building. Jason watched as she ran into the elevator, he tried to stop it but it closed on him. He raced up the stair case to her floor and caught a glimpse of her as she slammed her door shut. Sam paced back and forth: why was he doing this to her couldn't he see that he made her weak and un able to think rationally or clearly. That her heart was aching for her to take him back, that her body was screaming at her to let him make love to her anywhere at this point. She heard a knock on the door. Sam sighed loudly and closed her eyes. Why won't he just go away she asked herself, tears began to roll down her face.  
><em>

"_Sam...please let me explain." Jason begged. He leaned his forehead on the door and rested his hand on the door frame for support. "I'm sorry…for everything….pushing you away into Ric's arms..sleeping with Elizabeth to numb my pain…lying about Jake and meeting her secretly behind your back...forgiving Maureen and blaming you for the kidnapping of my son." He sighed, why now…she thought to herself why did he want her now? "I dreamed up this life with Elizabeth for the sake of my son…she convinced… well I convinced myself too, that it could work. But I knew in the back of my mind it never could and when Jake was kidnapped again…by the Russians it made it easier to accept the fact that I can't be Jake's father. And it made me realize that…the life I dreamed up with Elizabeth…was missing someone…it was missing you. I pictured her taking care of my son but I didn't picture waking up next to her. I pictured her playing in the park with Jake. But I didn't picture myself making love to her. I pictured her making Jake a birthday cake. But I didn't picture her in the store with me buying Jake a gift." Jason stopped when he heard a click and saw the knob turn. The door opened and she stood in front of him, anger clearly written on her face. Her arms were crossed around her chest protectively. Sam tired to ignore the fact that he looked so extremely sexy, dripping wet in front of her and that his chest and abs were more defined and more noticeable from the wet shirt that stuck to him like an extra layer of skin. Sam shook her head and focused on the issue that was in front of her.  
><em>

"_So I'm your second choice…AM I ALWAYS SOMEONE'S SECOND CHOICE...Sonny's? Lucky's? Yours? You couldn't have the life you wanted with Elizabeth so now you're settling for me?" Sam asked pointing to herself, hurt filling her voice. She couldn't let him back in her life, she couldn't go through that heart ache and picking up what little pieces she had left. But in the back of her mind she wondered would this time be different? Jason looked at her confused and took a step closer to her.  
>"Sam…you will always be first…" Jason said, she began to object but he pulled her close to him and claimed her lips. She kissed him back angrily, catching his bottom lip between her teeth and biting it gently, he moaned and she pulled him closer to her. With their lips still locked they backed into her apartment and Jason closed the door with his foot. Sam pushed him roughly up against the door and locked it, while he placed his hand underneath her thighs and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the couch. Once Jason placed her gently on the couch, he quickly began removing Spinelli's shoes from both of her feet as she unbuttoned the shorts. As soon as he had helped pull off the shorts, his eyes darkened with desire when they fell upon her black panties. Sam laid her head back on the couch and closed her eyes as he kissed up her leg then her inner thigh and around her naval. She squirmed anxiously as his mouth found its way to her lips. Her hands explored his body and pulled at the hem of his shirt, Sam helped remove it and tossed the drenched wet shirt on the floor. She sat up and put her hands in the air so that Jason could remove Spinelli's shirt from her body. He tilts is head prepared to kiss her. But she stops him. Again he thought. She placed her hand on his bare chest and he slowly backed off of her she stood up and took his hand.<em>

_"Come on." Sam said tugging him towards her bedroom. She stopped when she realized he had let her hand go. Jason stood there his hands in his pockets looking at the floor. "What's wrong?" she asked cautiously. He looked up at her.  
>"Are you sure?" He asked. Sam stared at him for a second, before putting her hands behind her back and reached for the clasp on her bra. She let the straps fall around her wrist and lifted the bra up in the air and let it drop to the floor. Jason watched the bra fall to the ground silently and then looked at her exposed voluptuous breasts. She put her hand on her hips and waited for his reply. "As long as you're sure." Jason said with a grin and kicked the bra out of his way before capturing her lips in an earth shattering kiss. They walked backwards in the direction of her bedroom, their lips never leaving each other's. Sam pushed Jason onto her bed and he fell willingly. She crawled on top of him and kissed his lower abs before slowly making her way up to his chest and stopped at his lips. He looked at her expectantly, he lifted his head up to kiss her she moved her head away playfully. He rolled on top of her and pinned her hands up above her and bent down and kissed her, this time she didn't turn away. Sam parted her lips and allowed his tongue to explore her mouth he moaned and his grip around her wrist became weak. Her hands broke free and pulled at his buckled pants. She struggled and then huffed.<br>"Jason." She growled and giggled annoyed. He chuckled at her impatience.  
>"You have to be patient." Jason said trying to sooth her anxiety. She bit her lip as he unbuckled his pants slowly.<br>"Would you stop teasing…" Sam whined and slapped his arm playfully. "You really haven't changed." She said pulling the belt out of the straps and throwing it across the room. She grabbed him by the waist and rolled on top of him, and anxiously yanked his pants off of him exposing… his not so his Minnie-me. Sam cocked an eye brown at him. "And you call me impatient." Sam said mockingly. He grabs her wrist and pulls her on top of him, he then rolled over to switch the position. Jason stared down at her and watched her eyes roll back as he slid inside of her with one thrust. He could feel her body underneath him quiver as he moved in a back and forth motion. They moaned in harmony while the thunder erupted around them. And when the rain stopped pounding on the roof of her apartment and the rumble of the thunder began to grow quiet, Jason began to come to a stop but with one last thrust Sam yelled out in pure satisfaction. They sat up legs entangled in each other's and stayed in that embrace for a while. With their sweat and rhythmic panting colliding as one, he pressed his forehead on hers and cracked a lazy smile he watched her as she licked her lips and finally opened her eyes. He pecked her gently on the lips.  
><em>

_The next morning:  
><em>

_The sun cascaded across Jason's bare, tan, chiseled body. Sam watched happily as his chest would rise then fall as he snored soundlessly. She lightly kissed his forehead and proceeded to quietly roll out of bed. She grabbed the sheet that was scattered on the floor and tried to wrap it around her naked body, but she felt herself being pulled back towards the bed.  
>"Jas-Jason…stop.." Sam said between a fit of giggles. He pulled her back onto the bed, and held her in his arms, she squirmed and tried to get free from his strong grip but decided to stop fighting and kiss him. She knew he was weak to her kisses, just one kiss made all of his senses go out of control. She kissed him passionately and his grip weakened. Sam pushed herself off of him in victory and pumped her hands up and down in the air. Jason looked up at her his mouth poked out hating defeat. "Aaww, don't be such a sore loser." Sam said jokingly.<br>"Where were you going?" He asked innocently yet curious. She cocked an eye brow at him.  
>"I was going to make breakfast." Sam said biting her lip so she wouldn't laugh at Jason's worried expression. "I'm just kidding." Sam said giggling a little when she heard him let out a sigh of relief. "But if you're not hungry." Sam said walking towards the bed seductively.<br>"I'm hungry." Jason said quickly, Sam stopped abruptly looking around disappointed. "But I don't want breakfast." Jason said reaching for Sam's hand, she looked at him confused. "I want desert." He said biting his bottom lip. Sam replied with a wicked smile and crawled into bed next to him. He captured her lips and slid his tongue into her mouth, she entwined her fingers in his hair. Jason phone begin to ring, he pulled away to look at it briefly. "Jason..please just ignore it." She panted and took hold of his lips again, catching his bottom lip between her teeth. For a second they forgot the phone had even interrupted them until the third ring. He pulled away gently and gave her an apologetic look. She collapsed back onto the bed and punches the abandoned area he had been laying in before. She couldn't help but be a little horny after all it had been 3 years and Lucky was great…sure but he couldn't compare to Jason. With Jason, he was the only one to ever reach deep within her heart and soul. When they made love it wasn't the physical satisfaction, but the mental and emotional rollercoaster that came with it, the playful banter, the teasing, the tenderness, the giggling, the crying out as they reached ecstasy and the way their hearts beat in a rhythmic unison kind of way. That only has happened with him, Lucky just was a fill in to help her repair her broken heart, but Jason was the glue and thread that kept her heart together. She didn't hear him end his phone call but by the look on his face it wasn't news he expected to hear. _

"_Jason?" she called out his name. He looked at her still distracted by what was just said on the phone.  
>"It's Michael…he's going into surgery in a few hours." Jason whispered, fear and worry consumed his face and tears tried to fight their way out. Sam picked up Jason's shirt that had been on the floor and threw it over head and slipped her hands through the openings. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him, he was staring out of her bedroom window distracted.<br>"Do you…do you want me to come… with you?" She asked hesitantly. She wanted so bad to comfort him but she would understand if he didn't want her there.  
>"You don't have to if you don-"Jason began to object.<br>"Jason…I want to...but do YOU want me to." She emphasized on the word you. Making sure this was what he wanted. He stared down at her.  
>"Would you?" He asked his voice in a hush tone. Sam glanced up at him before burying her head in his chest.<br>"Of course I would Jason…always." She mumbled. He squeezed her tighter against him.  
>"I love you Sam." He whispered. He wasn't sure if she heard him but if she didn't he was happy to have said it.<br>"I love you too…so much." She mouthed. She wasn't ready just yet to put her heart back out there. But knowing that Jason needed more than a friend standing beside him and comforting him she was willing to try. From that one night their lives changed….for the better. He didn't want to rush back into their old habits and Sam didn't want to depend on Jason financially. She stayed in her apartment and he would visit her almost every night after work. Or after finishing a P.I. case she'd go over his house and spend the night there then leave in the morning. When everything got back to normal, well normal in Port Charles would probably be Jerry Jacks disappearing and Claudia loosing the baby. But when things settled down was when Jason proposed and when Jason proposed that day Sam…told him that she was pregnant. They had talked about having a baby and bring the innocent little infant into their lifestyle. But Jason realized he wanted a family with her more than anything in the world that people's lives are at risk every day and that it's better to live in the moment then to live in fear or what if's._

Sam was brought back to the present when she heard arguing coming from downstairs. She exited out of the bathroom and made her way through the living room into the kitchen. She could make out a male voice and a female voice debating about something when she finally got in earshot range.  
>" Are you sure…that's how you spell mother's day." The young girl asked unconvinced.<br>"Yes…I'm positive." The older male replied with reassurance. They both stopped talking and glanced up at Sam. Four blue eyes and two embarrassed smiles stared back at Sam.  
>"We didn't expect to see you up for another hour." Jason said with a crooked smile , Sam cocked an eye brow at him. He had a dish towel over his shoulder and was wearing a plain navy blue short sleeved shirt with his regular blue jeans.<br>"We have been caught daddy…the secret is out." Kelsey giggled. She covered her mouth with little hands to muffle the laughs that began to erupted from her mouth. The young eight year old with Jason's blue eyes and Sam's dark raven hair, freckles formed around her nose and sprouted to her cheeks. The girl rose from her chair in her pink nightie and handed Sam the homemade mother's day card. Sam smiled brightly at her little girl and then Jason."Happy Mother's Day." Kelsey exclaimed shyly.  
>"Thank you so much...I love it...it's beautiful." Sam said enthusiastically.<br>"Kels…why don't you go get mom her other present." Jason said nodding towards the living room. The little girl grinned and skipped away to retrieve the gift. Sam looked back at him surprised.  
>"Another gift...huh…you out did yourself this year." Sam said walking over towards him. He placed the spatula on the counter and turned off the stove. He had made eggs, bacon, pancake and toast. The only thing Sam was allowed to do was set the fruit and pitcher of orange juice on the table. He rest his hands on her hips and pecked her lips.<br>"Mmm….that's the only gift I need." Sam smiled up at him. He looked down at her and watched her expression change to shock.  
>"What..what's wrong?" Jason asked worry fuming from in his words. She took his hand and placed it on her swollen belly. He smiled as he felt the baby kick under the palm of his hand.<br>"Our baby's a little fighter isn't he?" Sam said giddy. Replacing her hands back around his neck.  
>"He's impatient…he gets that from you." Jason said mockingly. He kissed her again before she could argue back.<br>"MOMMY…DADDY..." Kelsey whined she covered her eyes but peered through the holes that were open. Sam and Jason looked at their raven haired blue eyed daughter she held her hands out with the black velvet box in her hand. Sam took the box from the little girls hand and opened it. There was a charm bracelet with a small baby picture of Kelsey and attached the picture was a baby shoe, and then one of all three of them on Christmas had family engraved underneath the picture. She saw her old engagement ring that lay near a small shooting star.  
>"Happy Mother's Day." Jason whispered he picked up Kelsey and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sam rested her head on his shoulder as she stared at her charm bracelet. All of her dreams came true...when she wished on that shooting star.<p> 


End file.
